Shiny Plastic Teeth
by Jibbly
Summary: Everyone's heard of Twilight, and Naruto was no different. But what happens when a real vampire appears in his life. Andsaid vampire happens to be into him. Narusasu Sasunaru Side pairings
1. New Prey

**Lol I just got this idea for a story when I was drawing a new comic and thought it would be funny as a Sasunaru fanficition. **** lol I know some of you may not like this but so what, I like this idea and none of yal is gonna stop me!**

**I personally don't like the Twilight series, so Naruto's point of view on it is like mine. And in case you haven't guessed, Sasuke is Edward and Naruto is like Bella but not stupid and annoying. And Sasuke's family is going to be very much alive! Because I love them, or at least itachi, and I like to have him and Sasuke on good-ish terms. **

**I really don't give a rat's ass if I see Eclipse, but knowing my family, I probably will. So if I do see it, I'll write about it in one chapter in the future.**

**Summary: Everyone has heard of Twilight, and Naruto was no different except that he hated the series, but what happens when a real vampire enters his life. And that this vampire happens to be into him? SasuNaru NaruSasu other side pairings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or Twilight characters. If I did, things would be very different in both series! For starters, Jacob X Edward! And they called it, puppy love~!**

**Shiny Plastic Teeth**

**Chapter 1**

**PeRfEcT sItUaTiOn**

"And then the werewolves are going to fight the bad vampires! And Victoria is the leader of the bad vampire army! Dude, it's going to be soo intense! I can't wait to see Eclipse! We should totally go to the premier! What do you say man? You wanna?"

Kiba's newest description of the new twilight trailer rang in Naruto's ear. The blonde haired boy tried tuning it out, like that high pitched ringing that douche bags put on their cell phones and play in the middle of class just to see who trys to find it.

Now Naruto knew very well what the newest movie was about. Not because he watched the trailer repeatedly, but because he actually read all four books long before they became popular. And he was completely dissatisfied with the ending. For starters, WTF? Did the author eat a bunch of shrums while writing that?

'_Wonder how they're going to make that last book? A baby exploding out of Bella's impregnated stomach sounds a little hardcore for PG-13.'_

While lost in his thoughts, Naruto didn't see that Kiba had shut up and was currently scowling at him.

"Hey! Don't zone out while I'm talking to you you dick!" Kiba said adding a punch to the shoulder for added effect.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his sore shoulder. "Sorry dude, but I don't give a crap about Twilight. And I don't see the point about seeing the premier. You can see it whenever you want, but count me out. I've had my daily dose of Twilight for a lifetime."

'_Including this morning, seriously Burger King?'_

Naruto then noticed that Kiba had stopped walking and turned around to find him intensely staring at something. Following his line of sight, Naruto's eyes landed on a lunch table currently occupied by five people.

The first person he saw had blood red hair and a Japanese symbol on his forehead that read love. The next was a girl with jet black hair that went down to her waist. Next to her was a male with equally long hair, but his was chocolate brown. Then came the two other males that were on the opposite side of the table. The resemblance between them was unmistakable. Both had deep black hair, the younger one's hair looked like it had tones of blue while the other had deep grays and was significantly longer. But the one thing they all had in common besides being in the same table, they were all incredibly attractive, pale, and he had never seem them before.

Looking back at Kiba, Naruto flicked him on the head so he would stop staring at them.

"Stop staring, Dog breath it's rude."

Rubbing the stop where he had been flicked, Kiba glared back at his best friend.

"Don't flick me! Plus, don't you know who those people are?"

A quick glance at the table with said people, he answered. "No, should I?"

Kiba felt like slapping himself.

"Those are the Uchica's adoptive kids! Well I mean, all but two of them. Sasuke and Itachi are really their kids, but the rest of them aren't!"

Kiba was basically yelling at this point, but they were far away from the cafeteria so they couldn't hear them, he hoped. Naruto kind of felt like a stalker, looking at all of them through a window while kiba filled him in on these random people.

"If they're so awesome or whatever it is you're trying to tell me they are, how come I've never seen them at school before?" He said still looking at them.

"Oh come on! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

One of Naruto's eyebrows twitched with that last statement, kiba was one, not making sense, and two, getting increasingly louder.

"They're just like the Cullen family! I bet they're all vampires! I mean they're all pale as hell, and nobody's ever seen any of them when it sunny! They have to be!"

Naruto really felt like slapping the shit out of Kiba right now. Really, had the stupid twilight franchise brainwashed him so much, that he would make assumptions that just because a group of people just happen to be attractive, pale, and had never been SEEN in sun to be vampires? But instead of slapping he sighed again and began rubbing his newly aching temples.

"You're an idiot, you really are. Maybe no one's ever seen them when its sunny is because it's never sunny here. And they are all probably naturally light complected with very good genetics. Now I'm going to hit you if you even say another word about vampires or Twilight again. Is that clear?"

Kiba was on one hand really wanting to defend his claims about them being vampires, but on the other hand, he really didn't want to be hit by an agitated Naruto. So he shut his mouth and nodded.

Seeing that his friend agreed Naruto readjusted his backpack strap and patted Kiba on the head.

"Good boy, now let's go."

He took one last look at the table to find one of the guys looking in their direction. No, scratch that. Looking at him, really intensely too. It was kind of scary. Maybe Kiba really had been too loud, and the guy over heard them. Man! How awkward would it be apologizing for that?

'_Sorry dude, but my retarded friend here thinks you and your family here are blood sucking vampires that sparkle in the sunlight. Hope there's no hard feelings?"_

Oh yeah, real awkward.

Now that he could see one of their faces, he really wasn't doing them justice by calling them attractive. The guy staring at him had some of the darkest eyes he had ever seen almost putting him into a trance, matched with his dark hair, the pair made the boy look even paler than before. He had flawless porcalien skin with full pale pink lips and a slender neck. Naruto couldn't look away, but he didn't really want to, either.

Only when Kiba snapped his fingers in front of his face did Naruto snap out of it.

"Now who's staring Blondie?"

Kiba said smugly, and began walking to get his lunch. Naruto watched him walk away, and turned back at the table. But this time, the boy wasn't looking at him anymore. He was talking about something Naruto couldn't hear to the rest of the table occupants.

Naruto, shook it off, and followed after kiba, getting a slice of square pizza and sliced green apples along with a 1% milk carton.

Once they found their table with Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee, Naruto took one last daring look over to the table before to find that the guy was staring at him again.

But this time, Naruto quickly looked away and started a conversation with Rock Lee about how Sakura should wear more green.

'

**FOoD FiGhT oF lOvE**

**On the other side of the cafeteria….**

"Stop it, Sasuke."

Sasuke which had been looking at a certain blonde haired blue eyed person, turned to look at his brother, Itachi.

"Stop what ,aniki? I'm merely taking in the beauty that is our cafeteria."

Sasuke's smartass remark rang with a playful tone, even though he knew perfectly well what his brother was telling him to stop.

Itachi made a smirk, which made some of the other people at the table shudder, while the others threw quick glances between the two true brothers.

"My my little brother, it would seem that you're extra feisty this afternoon. Maybe it's all the sexual tension you have building up from looking at that blonde boy across this beautiful cafeteria. Or were you raping him with your eyes, and are mad that I interrupted you?" A gleam sparked in Itachi's eyes while he teased Sasuke.

Not affected by the words that his brother was saying in the slightest, Sasuke grew a smirk of his own and the others were beginning to get a little nervous. Sasuke slid a little closer to Itachi, and placed his hand on his brother's thigh.

"Oh I'm sorry aniki, I forgot that you get jealous easily." Sasuke began rubbing up and down with his hand and felt Itachi stiffen. He leaned his head closer to Itachi's ear but was careful not to attract attention.

"Why don't you teach me how to look only at you? Because I don't know which I'd rather do."

Sasuke rubbed harder and closer to a very intimate part of Itachi's anatomy, feeling that it was getting hard even though his brother's face was completely empty of emotion.

"Stare at that blonde guy, and imagine how it would feel to have him in me while I scream at him to do me harder. Or having you teach me a lesson and screw me on every surface within reach with that huge cock of yours." Giving a squeeze to Itachi's already rock hard erection under the table and a lick to the shell of his ear, Sasuke got up from the table and started walking to his next class. Making sure to pass by the blonde's table, so the other could look at him.

Once he exited the cafeteria, Sasuke smirked to himself.

'_Looks like I found a sexy little toy to play with. "_

**LiKe A rEpTiLe**

**Lol Sasuke's a little man whore right? WRONG!**

**He just has a weird relationship with his brother, and Itachi's the only one he's every been with in that way. So now that he sees Naruto, he wants to mess with him for a while. But this will be his downfall.**

**Lol the reason I put Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Itachi, and Sasuke as the vampires is pretty obvious. **

**They are all pale and sexy. **

**So here are the future pairings for this fic.**

**Sasuke and Naruto**

**Gaara and Neji**

**Hinata and Kiba**

**Sasuke and Itachi**

**Itachi and Sai**

**So until next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**Oh wait! I wanna share how I think twilight should have ended!**

**I think that in the third book, Jacob should have sacrificed himself for Bella, and Bella so filled with grief, kills herself, leaving Edward. Who is also so filled with grief he too kills himself in the fourth book and then seeing that the cullens are less in number, the valtori or whatever their called, go an attack and everyone dies. **

**Just like Hamlet.**

**That's how it should have ended.**

**Just like Hamlet.**

**Now that's an ending.**

**Everyone dies**

**Like Hamlet**

**No one lives**

**Not even the narrator**

**Dead**

**Just like how twilight should have ended**

**Just like Hamlet**

**All dead**

**Deady**

**Dead **

**Dead**

…**.**

…

**Say crack again**

**CRACK!**


	2. Stalking

**Well I saw Eclipse on the premiere night thing, because my aunt wanted to take me. And I'm kinda happy I did because we got hit by the outer thing of hurricane Alex and everythings closed. Lol my aunt's friend had someone holding seats for us and she was there since four in the morning in line. That's freakin retarded. But props to her for stickin to it. Lol there was this person that dressed up like Edward and looked like him hardcore! Lol and my aunt were trying to hook me up with some dude from the school she teaches at. Ugh, I know.**

**Anyway, all in the entire movie was okay. My favorite parts in the movie were the ones when Jacob was being a smartass. And when he first came out, he had background music lol. Did anyone else notice that emits hair turns black?**

**Lol well, I said if I saw it I would tell you guys and I have, so on with this story!**

**Shiny Plastic Teeth**

**Chapter 2**

**I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**

**YoU cAn TeLl EvErYbOdY tHaT tHiS iS yOuR sOnG**

It's been a week since the whole 'The Uchiha's are vampires' thing with Kiba, and I'm almost positive that ever since then, one of them has been stalking me.

Well not stalking exactly, but I'm seeing him everywhere. Maybe I'm just being paranoid?

Who is this mysterious person I keep on seeing?

He's Sasuke Uchiha.

You're all probably thinking that, 'Why would super sexy, Sasuke Uchiha, be following me?' Well that's just it, isn't it? I don't freakin know! I'm this close to just going up and asking what his problem was.

Well at least he and his family aren't here today. Kiba said that they take family trips every so often. Kiba quickly said they go hunting like the Cullens do when they get hungry, and I quickly stood up and assigned myself a new lab partner for the day. Knowing Kiba, he'd probably be with that all day, and I would at least not want to hear about it in Chemistry.

**DoWn BoY**

**At the Uchiha's home….**

Sasuke was currently being shoved against the kitchen isle by Itachi. Gaara and Neji in the living room watching TV, while Hinata and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were out hunting.

Itachi fisted his brother's shirt lifting him slightly.

"You have to stop Sasuke, the blonde already suspects you of following him. When mother and father find out, I guarantee they'll be less than pleased. "

Sasuke licked some of the blood from the side of his mouth. He had really done it, if he had pissed off Itachi this much. This past week he had been following Naruto, as he found from listening to his loud friend Kiba, and even though his brother had told him before to stop, he didn't listen.

He just couldn't, the blonde just gave off the most delicious scent he's ever smelled. He found himself acting as if he were a male dog following a female in heat. Even though he knew the blonde wasn't in heat, the very idea made him think of all the things he could do with him.

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't paying attention, only angered Itachi more than he already was. He shoved Sasuke against the isle again and trapped his hands with his own on either side.

Sasuke could feel the hard marble digging into his skin and the way his brother's nails were digging into the flesh of his hands, but he didn't care. He knew Itachi was right and that he needed to stop before it got out of hand, but he also knew that the only reason Itachi was acting this aggressively was because he was threatened by Naruto. Sasuke had pursued others before, but only to feed on, never because he was attracted to them. Sasuke was never attracted to anyone, and since he and Itachi's relationship is more than just brothers, the reaction he was getting was not surprising.

"Nii-san stop it, you're hurting me."

Sasuke said, but no emotion crossed his face. In the position he was in, his healing couldn't kick in, and itachi was bent on Sasuke staying exactly where he was.

"Don't give me that shit, Sasuke. I'm warning you, you need to stop this!" Itachi was already an inch away from Sasuke's face.

Even though Sasuke knew his brother was being completely serious, he couldn't help the arousal he was feeling from seeing this dominating side of him. He couldn't help it, Itachi was right there, his neck perfectly presented to him. It wouldn't hurt to take a little nibble.

And with that last thought, Sasuke turned his head to the side and bit into Itachi's pale slender neck. (A/N: I have a fetish for necks. Lol)

Having been bitten so suddenly, Itachi stilled for a moment, surprised at his little brother's actions. Taking advantage of this moment, Sasuke removed his hands from under Itachi's and pushed himself into the older raven. Itachi let out a ragged breath to control himself, and shoved Sasuke off of him and took a few steps back.

"Fuck Sasuke, What the hell is wrong with you! You know what could happen if our blood is too low. We haven't feed in weeks, and can't until the others come back!"

As Itachi yelled from his little distance from Sasuke gripping his neck to help stop the blood flow, Sasuke could already smell the arousal his brother had. Looking up to see the older Uchiha's eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but get excited as he saw that his eyes were red. That was one of the things Sasuke loved to take advantage of, the lack of control vampires had when hungry and filled with lust.

Just like how Itachi was now.

Sasuke reached behind him to grab the thin kitchen knife, while looking straight into his brother's eyes, which were tracking his every movement. He held the knife in the air between them, so it could shine in the lighting of the kitchen lights. Sasuke smirked as he saw Itachi's pupils dilate further, and slowly brought the blade to the part where his shoulder met his neck. Stilling the blade for a moment, as he saw that Itachi had come closer to him, staring intently at where the knife was. Sasuke slowly cut his porcelain skin so that white was painted with red, but before the blood could fully seep from the wound, Itachi dug his teeth into his brother's slender neck.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his brother's fangs penetrate into his skin, and Itachi's rather big arousal pressing into his hip.

The next second he blinked, he was in Itachi's room; thrown on the bed, with a deliciously aroused Itachi on top of him. Sasuke smirked to himself as Itachi bit him again and started shredding his clothes off.

'_Nii-san, I know just what buttons to press don't I?'_

**SiNg ThIs SoNg, To ReMiNd Me ThAt We'Ll AlWaYs HaVe EaCh OtHeR**

**Two Days Later….**

Naruto was currently freakin the fuck out.

Why?

Well, remember how there was the whole 'Sasuke is stalking me, but maybe I'm paranoid' thing?

Yeah well, there was no longer any doubt that the bastard was stalking him!

Naruto had come to school this morning thinking that said person was going to be absent like the past two days, but was surprised to find a certain black-blue haired bastard leaning against his locker smirking at him. It's like he knew Naruto was looking at him. I mean, if Sexy Sasuke Uchiha is standing at your locker waiting for you, you would stare too. Most people would of fainted just at the thought, but there was one thing that stopped Naruto from doing that very thing.

Sasuke Uchiha was stalking him.

And not like, maybe he likes me stalking. No. Like full on, lion to gazelle in the freakin African jungle stalking!

After Naruto thought best to just avoid Sasuke in the morning, even though he needed his English book from his locker first period, and yes he did get in trouble for that, he decided that it would better if he just skipped the whole day. On school premises of course, he still had soccer practice after school after all. So Naruto decided that he would just spend the whole day in gym, with a forged note.

After about 11:50, Naruto decided to head for the showers so he could go eat lunch. He went into the boy's locker room and grabbed his bag, which had his favorite smelling orange shampoo, and vanilla scented body wash. Naruto knew orange and vanilla were girly smells, but he liked them and no one was going to change that.

He started heading for the showers and went into one of the lone showers against the far side of the showers. There were only three of them, but one of was broken.

Gym class was just about finishing, so boys started coming into the lockers to shower. Naruto was just about to get to the isolated showers when he saw someone that made him stop cold.

"Gaara…"

The red head smelled Naruto a mile away, but only paid him attention when he heard his name being called. They were standing a couple feet from each other, and Naruto felt his heart beat racing. The stoic expression on Gaara's face wasn't helping either.

Naruto felt like just bolting out of there, but as soon as he started to step back, Gaara walked past him. Naruto stayed rooted to the same spot when he heard the one of the two isolated showers turn on. After realizing that Gaara wasn't going to do anything to him, he went to the remaining shower and turned it on.

Naruto was still feeling on edge with Gaara next to him, but after massaging his head with shampoo he slowly started to relax.

"And by the way, if I were you, I wouldn't avoid Sasuke. It only excites him more."

Was it just him, or did the shower just turn ice cold?

**ThErE's GoOd AnD tHeN tHeRe'S sOnIc GoOd**

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing out here?"

Sasuke drifted his glaze from the field to the bubbling mess of pink. It was bad enough that when he started watching the soccer team practice, which his delectable blonde human was really good at, it just started raining. luckily the practice continued, but Sasuke went under the benches to avoid the worst of the rain.

Ugh, Haruno Sakura…

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing under the bleachers? We can share my umbrella if you want to…"

"No"

Sasuke replied instantly and coldly, and watched as shock filled her eyes for a moment and then Sakura ran away, her bangs hiding her tears.

He didn't care; she wasn't the one he was after.

Speaking of which…

He looked back to the field to see Naruto kick a goal. A smirk appeared on his face. Naruto seemed to be happy while playing. And the way that the rain was making his hair and clothes stick to him, left little and all to the imagination. The soccer team's uniforms were dark green and light gray, which were not the best colors to have for any type of clothing, but seeing how they were show casing Naruto's body. They couldn't look better.

All he had to do was wait until the practice finished, and give (kidnap) Naruto.

Sasuke licked his lips as Naruto ran to one side of the field while running fingers through his hair.

Maybe he should just kidnap...I MEAN GIVE him a ride now.

"Hn."

The double meaning to his thoughts made him smirk even more.

**EnD cHaPtEr!**

**Lol yeah, not a lot of things going on in this chapter.**

**There was a little Uchihacest in this chapter, but I had to cut it before the good stuff happened.**

**I know! I'm sorry!**

**It's just that I really didn't feel like writing smut!**

**And I've never done it before anyway!**

**Lol you may send your hate mail **

**But be warned!**

**The more hate I get,**

**The less I'll want to update.**

**Lol well, I'm not all sure what to do in this story so I'm open to suggestions if you all want to send them to me.**

**Oh! And For The Next Few days, I'm gonna be moving into my new house and starting work so the next update on any of my stories might take long.**

**Please remember to review!**

**I thrive on positive reviews!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. In Sight

**Lol we had an assembly for the junior class today and it was like a tribute to lady gaga or something. Pure lady gaga songs through the whole thing. ****not that I mind or anything, alejandro~ alejandro~ Lol**

**My English III teacher is fucking insane! She's like on crack or something! **

**Anyway, yes yes I know I haven't been updating that frequently and I don't have a good reason for it, other than not wanting to. But I give you this chapter anyway because you all are a bunch of whinny wankers!**

**It was raining today and everyone's all like "Oooooooooh it's raining. It's raining." Jesus its rain, not crack falling from the sky.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah not mine**

**Chapter 3**

**If you were my kids, I would punish you**

**If we were your kids, we would punish ourselves!**

**It's Not Crack!**

It had started raining during soccer practice, and everyone was staring up at the sky saying.

"It's raining"

God sometimes his teammates could be really retarded. Naruto clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Come on guys, its just rain! It's not crack falling from the sky! Hustle and get back into formation!"

After multiple groans were heard from about ten other players, Naruto headed out to the bleacher to get a new soccer ball. And that's when he saw it, the back of a certain raven's head. From what he could see, Sasuke had his back towards him, and was talking to something pink. Most likely Sakura Haruno.

She was one of his friends, but they weren't really that close. He had met her through Lee, and she was kind of a bitch.

Pretending like he had seen nothing, he got the extra ball and headed back out for the field. Naruto called so the players could be divided into four lines, and when he sneaked a peak back at the place he saw Sasuke, he saw a blurb of pink running away.

And then Naruto's eyes widened, even though the rain was obstructing his vision, he saw Sasuke as clear as ever.

And Sasuke's smirk.

**I cAnT sToP tHiNkInG aBoUt YoU**

'SON OF A BITCHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

That was the one thought that ran through Naruto's mind as he saw the jet black Volvo and it's owner in the parking lot. With no other cars around, since he had decided to stay later to put stuff away and hoped the raven would have left by then.

Seems like that hoped just pimp slapped him in the face and made him his bitch.

**ThE eAgLeS wIlL sNaTcH hIm**

Sasuke had seen the looks Naruto had snuck his way and knew the blonde knew he was watching him. It had probably made him nervous, knowing he was being watched by him.

After practiced had finished, about an hour later, Sasuke went to the parking lot and made sure to park right in front of the athletics building, so the blonde would see him. It had been another hour till everyone of the soccer players went home, but not Naruto. He was probably waiting it out, hoping that he would get bored and just leave.

But oh no! If there's one thing being a vampire for this long has taught him, it's that patience always pays off in the end. And time is one thing Sasuke could afford to waste.

He heard the double doors from the gym open and close, and waited for the person whose footsteps were currently moving towards him for. After about three minutes, he heard the footsteps come to a halt, and that's when he smirked, because now, there was nowhere for this little rabbit to hide.

Slowly raising his gaze so that he looked into shocked blue, Sasuke finally said what's he has been waiting to say since he saw Naruto that day in the cafeteria.

"You're mine."

**The Cheshire Cat is Always With You **

It was around five and Sai had just started his shift. So far it wasn't that busy today at the book store so he could take it easy. Going to the computer, he quickly opened his Facebook and started reading all his notifications until he heard the jingle of the bell at the door. Straightening up, he saw a vaguely familiar face.

This person was pale and long black hair. Said person gave a quick glance to him and proceeded to go through the shelves and stopped at what Sai presumed was the horror/romance novels.

Deciding to ignore the man for now, Sai went back to his facebook to see a new notification from Naruto. It read…

"_Sai! I need you to come get me now! Stalker uchiha is right outside the gym, and he won't leave! -Naruto posted this at 5:30 pm via phone"_

"Uchiha…" Sai said the name again forgetting who that was for a minute. It was right on the tip of his tongue when he noticed something move from his peripherals. Turning to see that the man from earlier was coming towards him with three books in his hands, kind of big too.

He quickly wrote a reply to Naruto before minimizing it.

"_Sorry Naru-chan, I'm at work. Just let the Sexy freak screw your brains out, and take you home. GTG love Sai –Sai posted this at 5:34 pm"_

The man set his books down on the counter and Sai quickly scanned each one. Nothing was said between the two, until the mysterious man handed Sai his credit card.

Pausing when he read the name

"Uchiha..."

"Yes?"

Not realizing that he had said the person's last name out loud, he flushed a light pink but remained calm.

"You know, there's this person stalking one of my friends whose last name is Uchiha."

Sai said watching to see the reaction he would get from this stranger, or not stranger. Now that he knew his name, he knew exactly who he was. This man was Itachi Uchiha, senior, voted most handsome, likely to succeed, and intelligent. This person was grade A eye candy, and brains to boot.

At hearing Sai's sentenced, Itachi's jaw tightened only a bit, but Sai caught it expertly.

"You don't say? Well I guess it's a pretty common name, can I have my card and receipt please?"

Sai smiled, this person wanted to leave. Now.

He gave Itachi the receipt but stayed with the credit card, swaying it in his hand from left to right. Itachi's eyebrows came down in a firm glare, but it did nothing to Sai. The Cheshire grin he was sporting wasn't helping either.

"Trade."

Sai said suddenly, watching Itachi's every movement.

"For what?"

Sai's grin to the point where it looked like it would split his face in half. If he had a tail, it would be swishing.

"Your number."

"No"

The immediate answer didn't shock Sai; he had been expecting it.

"If you give me it, I'll give you back your card, plus where your little brother is harassing my friend."

There! There was a twitch in Itachi's eyebrow along with a frown.

'This is fun.' Sai thought playfully.

"fine"

ITachi wrote his number on the back of the receipt and snatched his card from Sai's hand.

"He's at the school, trapping my poor Naru-chan by the gym. Hope you get there in time, before he rapes him."

But Itachi was halfway out the door.

"Well Naru-chan, at least you'll have a great story to tell me after all this."

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Lol so I was thinking of doing some sort of smexy threesome between sasuke, naruto, & itachi. **

**But I don't know.**

**You guys have been good with reviewing, so I guess I could.**

**Sai a little devil isn't he **

**He's my favorite from all the naruto characters.**

**I SAW THE BIRTH BY SLEEP COMMERCIAL OF THE TV TODAY!**

**YO QUEDO! MI! MI! **

**I WANT! ME! ME!**

**Roxas my love is in it right? :3**

**I saw him in the trailer! :9**

**Well you know the routine,**

**Review if you hot smutness next chapter!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Caught

**Pos no wea! Lol que rollo con el pollo? :D Cookie for anyone who writes down what this means in English in one of the reviews! Speaking of reviews! I love you all! But I want more! Lol this chapter in more than likely not gonna have some fruit in it, but I promise the next one will! So if that inspires anyone, Review! **

**I've been really stressed out lately because I am having a lot of tests, essays, and assignments due. (Tomorrow…cough cough) So I haven't really been updating all that much. I update this story more than my others because of all your beautiful reviews. **

**Itachi's gonna go get his little brother! But will he get there before sasu-chan rapes Naru!**

**Sasu: Don't call me that *glares***

**Me: :P I can do whatever I want!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters! If I did sakura would be dead, and the ending of naruto would have a lot more smut and sasuke or naruto would have to die. I know, but I love me some tragic endings! Happy ones just aren't all that fulfilling. -_-**

**Onwards!~!**

**Chapter 4**

**HeY mInStEr GrUmPy GiLlS! **

We stayed looking at each other for what seemed like hours. Which probably was a minute or something, but I just couldn't look away from those dark eyes. It was like they were pulling at my soul, no that's not right. Like they were trying to control me. Those black eyes that hid every emotion the other was feeling so well, and made the raven all the more stunning. Smoldering me into their depths.

"Get in."

That was the one reply the other had said, still no emotion crossing the stoic face. And that was all it took to make me remember why we both were standing here, in the parking lot, in front of the gym, at our school.

Sasuke Uchiha was stalking me.

"No, I don't feel like going anywhere with you Uchiha." Came my retort, still not moving or taking me eyes off this dangerous person who looked like he just about wanted to pounce me. To eat me alive or rape me, I still don't know.

A scowl appeared on his flawless face, still not making him any less perfect.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you feel like it or not." He slowly took a step forwards, I refused to back up.

"Because the result will still be the same." I felt my heart beat go a little faster and my whole body stiffen, Sasuke was only a few feet away now.

"By the end of the day…" We were right in front of each other, I noticed I was slightly taller. I'm pretty sure the sound of my heart beating could be heard. It was like there was a rock concert going on in my chest. He leaned in, so that his mouth was right in my ear.

"You won't know where you end and I begin."

God that voice. It was like, the sexiest damn thing he'd ever heard! I let out a breath that sounded a little to ragged for my taste, but I could tell it pleased the raven in front of me.

He stepped back, so that we were looking at each other's eyes again. Already falling into the trance they were putting me into, I twitched when I felt his smooth hand cup the back of my neck. His eyes stared at where his hand was, and I felt naked. No, like I didn't even have skin anymore, just bare. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking inside me. Sasuke's thumb pressed on my carotid artery, and I felt the pulse go through my entire body.

Sasuke leaned in so that his hot breath ghosted over my neck. I shivered violently, loving how it felt. I felt his thumb go up, forcing my head to go back, exposing more of myself to him.

His lips were placed over the artery, kissing it lightly, and I felt my pulse vibrate through my body again. I let out a sigh and saw the sky above me.

The clouds were gray. A storm was coming.

_SCREEEECHHHHHHH!_

I quickly snapped out of my haze, backing away from the raven while tightly clutching onto my neck. I could still feel the lingering warmth left by those sinful lips.

At hearing a door slam shut, I scanned the parking lot to find where it had come from. A black camaro with deep gray racing stripes was the first thing that caught my attention. The next was the older Uchiha brother stalking towards us, with what looked like pure rage in his eye.

Wait, not towards us, towards Sasuke.

Sasuke had his eyes narrowed to slits and a deep scowl adored his face. Seemed like Itachi wasn't the only one pissed. Itachi stopped in front of Sasuke, giving a quick glance at me, then back to Sasuke. They seemed to be in a glaring contest, I felt like if I moved even an inch, these beasts would tear me to shreds. Just when I felt the tension between them start to suffocate me, the older of the two harshly grabbed the other's arm in a fluid movement.

"Sasuke, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was said calmly, but I could hear the almost feral tone of the other's voice, and I shuddered at the threatening tone.

Sasuke of course, used to his big brother's scary voice, didn't even flinch. He was mad as hell that itachi had interrupted him, when he had almost tasted Naruto. He turned his head to look at said person, and Itachi caught the movement.

Naruto had two sets of eyes on him, one lustful and wanting, the other angered and terrorizing.

Then Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes widen as he let out a pained gasp, trembling slightly. The blonde jumped slightly at seeing sasuke's sudden pain. The younger raven huddled into his brother for support as the trembling got worse. Itachi held on to Sasuke, shocked.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke then turned back to Itachi, his expression pained and voice breathless.

Itachi knew exactly what was wrong with Sasuke as soon as he looked into the blood red eyes of his little brother.

'_Foolish Otouto… you skipped hunting didn't you? Now look at you. Shaking like a newborn deer. All for him.'_

He took that time to look over at the blonde man, ignoring Sasuke's hands that were gripping the front of his jacket pleadingly. Naruto looked worried, but wouldn't go near them, probably scared of what would happen if he got close to the older Uchiha.

"Uzumaki."

The blonde's head snapped up to look at him.

"Ah..Nii-san..please.." Sasuke said low enough for only Itachi to hear.

Itachi shuddered as he looked at Sasuke. His eyes were glossy and unfocused, he was panting now, and his instincts were telling him, if he didn't get them out of there soon, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Still looking at Sasuke, Itachi continued talking to Naruto.

"Do you want to have sex with my brother?" He bluntly said.

"Wha…What?" Naruto asked, not quite sure of what he had heard, or had he imagined it?

Itachi finally turned to look at him, losing his patience with this stupid human that his brother so foolishly sought after.

"Do you want to fuck my brother? Yes or No? This is the last time I will ask."

Naruto quickly glanced off to the side, there was a blush on his cheeks. What kind of person asks those kinds of questions out of the blue?

"Yes." Naruto met the other's stare, feeling embarrassed but confident in his answer.

By that time, Sasuke's knees had given out, but Itachi caught him and picked him up bridal style to his car. He reached his car and stopped when he didn't hear footsteps following him. Turning around to look at the blonde while Sasuke was nuzzling into his neck, licking it, he said with irritation lining his words.

"Are you coming or not?"

"But…What are you…?"

"You can take Sasuke's car, and follow me." Itachi fished the keys out of his brother's jacket pocket and threw them to Naruto.

"That is if you really do want to sleep with him."

Naruto glared. He had no idea what was going on, but he wouldn't let this dick intimidate him! He unlocked the Volvo, and angrily stepped inside. It was a nice car on the inside, and it smelled like cinnamon and woods. He liked the scent.

With that, both the blonde and the two ravens drove out of the parking lot to god knows where.

**A Storm is Coming**

Sai laid stretched out on his couch. It was around 10:30 and he was already feeling the weight of stress on his muscles. Today hadn't been all that exciting, the only thing would have to be when he exchanged information with the oldest Uchiha.

He smirked, reaching into his pocket to get the paper where the other had written his number.

Heh.

It wasn't like he was going to call him now. Oh no, that's not how Sai worked. He knew it would come in handy eventually.

Deciding that he was bored, he got on his computer and searched up the last episode of one of his favorite animes. Durarara! He liked to think that he and Izaya were a lot alike. Playing games with people for entertainment purposes. But if he was Izaya, then who was his Shizou? He needed an opposing king in his chess set for it to be full. The only person that came close to Shizou's personality was Naruto, but he didn't have those kinds of feelings towards the blonde. He liked to tease him sure, but nothing more than friends.

A loud crash resonated within the apartment, and Sai silently reached for the gun he hid under the coffee table just in case. Standing up quietly he moved towards the hallway, gun ready.

"Sai, you know that won't do any good."

Sai turned around, gun pointed at the throat of the other person currently in his apartment. A smile slowly going on his face.

"Un, but it's still fun to see how quickly your body spits the bullets back out, Kakashi-sama."

Smile slipping off, Sai still didn't let the gun down, only twisting it so it was sideways against the older man's neck.

"Why are you here, Kakashi?"

The other man was quiet for a while before he answered.

"He's back, Sai"

The raven's eyes widened, even though the man hadn't said who was back, he was pretty sure who it was. Pressing the gun even harder into the pale neck.

"Who's back, vampire?"

With that Kakashi looked straight into the other's chocolate eyes with his mismatched ones.

"Kyuubi."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOh Snap!**

**I know some of you are prob like WTH?**

**Well let me give you this little piece of knowledge.**

**Kyuubi in this story is one of the oldest living(or dead lol) vampires. **

'**But kyuubi's a demon!'**

**Tough shit! Not in this story he ain't!**

**He's a vampire, and hell's a coming! **

**Lol Itachi was all like, asking naru chan to shag Sasu.**

**Lol possible 3-way**

**But most likely only Narusasu**

**Prepare for slutty sasu-chan in next chapter!**

**Well, more of a slut.**

**Oh and fyi, **

**Sasuke had skipped out on hunting that day to go to the school to track down naruto, because itachi would think he was hunting. Big mistake, or not :D**

**Sasuke was turning on his big brother lol**

**Well that's it love ya!**

**Remember to review because this has cut into a good three hours of time that I was supposed to have been doing all my homework on.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. A Game of Three

**Come on, show me some moves**

**How do you turn Larry on?**

**What?**

**Lol I'm watching Chuck and Larry, and I still love it**

**I watched the movie Troy the other day and I still freakin love it! Lol I'm like, this would make a good ffiction, but it'll all be too confusing. I was thinking along the lines of Sasuke as the girl who works in the Apollo temple and gets kidnapped by Naruto's (Brad pitt's) soldiers, and Itachi and Sai as the two princes. Well Sai is their cousin who is next to the throne after sasuke, but sasuke gave up his title so it's Itachi, Sai, then Sasuke. Lol it's all very confusing, but if I do decide to do it, I'll tell you guys.**

**Well I left you guys with a cliffhanger in the last chapter, but this one will have the promised LEMON! Lol this is the first time I do one so if it's not super special awesome I'm sorry.**

**Has anyone else noticed that Brad Pitt does NOT age! I've said it before, I'll say it again, HE'S A FREAKING VAMPIREE!**

**Oh! Sai might get a little ooc in this chapter but it's ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**GOD THAT'S A GAY BRACELET….**

**YEAH WELL, YOU SMELL FUNNY…**

**LOL CONVERSION BETWEEN ME AND MY BESTEST FRIEND.**

**Chapter 5**

There was a slight shaking of the heavy metal gun, before it hit the floor. The loud thud echoing in the silent room. The dark haired man's breathing had increased but not so much to hyper ventilate.

'_Kyuubi is back.'_

" How..do I know I can trust you about this,vampire?" Sai's words were harsh, shaky, and scared, but he was looking at the floor, to his gun.

"What reason would I lie about something like this? I'm just here to let the vampire hunter council know that he's been resuscitated and will be coming after the one who killed him."

At that Sai's head shot up, and stared hard at the man in front of him.

"We both know, he won't find him. He's dead. " The sentence fading a little at the end.

Kakashi let his eyes drift towards the window, spotting the picture frame that was half lighted by the moonlight. It was about 11:10 by now. Sai was smiling in the picture, a real smile, not his usual ones. He couldn't see the other person in the picture, but he didn't need to.

"Yes, that person has been dead for years, but that doesn't mean he's gone. He left something here that Kyuubi is more than likely to find easily."

Sai's muscles stiffened to the point of pain.

'_No, he couldn't get him.'_

"Kyuubi has no knowledge of him, I made sure of it."

With his visible red eye Kakashi could look at Sai and know from his body language how worried and strained he was feeling.

"Yes, you have taken good care of him Sai, but there's only so much you can do. Besides, what would happen if he started to notice your lack of aging. What then? How do you think he'll react to you being what you are?"

"I'm not anything!"

The shout didn't shock Kakashi, he had expected it. Sai has been like this since _He _died. The poor boy lost everything that day, I guess that's why he's so hell bent on protecting Naruto.

"Yes you are, you cannot deny your true nature anymore than you can deny that Minato is…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT YOU DAMN VAMPIRE! DIE! I WISH ALL OF YOU WOULD JUST DIE! YOU WERE THERE THAT DAY, AND YOU DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT! IF ANYTHING THIS IS YOUR FAULT AS MUCH AS THAT BASTARD KYUUBI'S!"

At that however, the vampire was shocked. Never seeing Sai show so much emotion, it almost made him scared. Once the intial shock was over though, he did realize that some of what the other said was true. He didn't do anything that day, he couldn't. He had promised Minato to not interfere and let him handle it, but it still haunted him till this day.

Sai had dropped to his knees shaking violently and was no hyperventilating.

"All of you vampires….just need to die and leave everyone alone. You all are nothing but death and problems…."

"It's funny."

"What is?"

Kakashi was down on one knee in front of Sai, who still refused to look up.

"That you say you want all of us vampires to die, and that you hate us so much, but you let Naruto parade around with the Uchihas."

Sai's head snapped up, an angry glare set in place. In the time that Kakashi was talking, he had managed to get his gun again and was now pointing inbetween the other's eyes.

"Shut up! Those two are nothing, I could easily kill their whole clan if I felt that they ever meant to hurt Naruto."

Kakashi chuckled a bit and sighed sadly. He stood up leaving the other on the floor, already walking towards the door.

"How cruel of you Sai." Kakashi said slightly looking back to where only his peripherals could see Sai.

"That you would kill your own cousins in such cold blood, even if they are only your half cousins."

Two gun shots were fired where the white haired man had previously been standing, leaving burnt black holes in his door.

He knew what the other had said was true, and he still hated himself for that. No matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't deny it.

He was a vampire,

If only half of one.

**Head, shoulders, knees, and toes**

**Knees and toes**

**We sing until he goes**

**In the shadows**

**Where he blows **

**himself up From **

**Head, shoulders, knees, and toes**

**Knees and toes**

When Itachi had finally stopped, they were in the middle of nowhere. The first thought that ran through Naruto's mind was..

'_Fuck! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna bury me in the woods and I'll be lost forever!'_

But he calmed somewhat when a house came into view, it was beautiful. A two story iron home with large glass windows on the sides. It was very modern looking, which should have made it look out of place in the thick forest, but it only complemented it.

"This is one of our family's separate homes. This one belongs to me and Sasuke, we'll be here for the time being."

Itachi went around his car to gently pick up Sasuke from the passenger's seat. The younger boy quickly attached himself to his older brother, making Naruto blush a little.

'_they're a little too close with each other…'(1)_

Naruto silently followed them into the house, it was just as beautiful on the inside. Most of the furniture was a deep gray, black, or some color of blue. It suited the two ravens perfectly.

A low moan brought Naruto's attention back to Sasuke and Itachi. They were heading up the stairs, and he could see that Sasuke's fingers were tangling into the back of Itachi's scalp. The blush hadn't left Naruto's face the entire way up the stairs. Suddenly Itachi stopped in front of a door and turned back to Naruto.

"What we're about to do, can't be repeated. Do you understand? If I even feel that you're close to breaking, I'm make sure you forget."

The menacing tone of the other's voice brought shivers down Naruto's spine, and he gulped. Itachi was truly a scary person, and he didn't even want to think of what the other could do to him. (2)

Naruto nodded and stepped inside the room once the other had gone inside.

The room was dark, no surprise, there was a huge bed in the middle with a black comforter on top with dark grayish blue pillows.

Itachi placed Sasuke down onto the bed, which Sasuke quickly curled into a tight ball and a few mews could be heard from him. Naruto had been looking at Sasuke, when he heard a ruffling next to him, and turned to see what it was. His breath stopped and he could feel the blush come back onto his face, not that it ever left.

There next to him, Itachi was undressing himself.

"What…What are you doing?"

After successfully pulling off his black jacket and shirt, Itachi turned to look at the flustered blonde. A look of impatience on his face.

"Getting undress, I suggest you do the same." And with that, Itachi undid his belt and started to unbutton his pants.

"But…But! You're his brother! And if you were going to be doing this, why'd you bring me here with you!"

Only in his black boxers, Itachi walked over to the bed and sat next to the shuddering Sasuke. He was gently rubbing circles into his hair when he answered the blonde's question.

"Because Sasuke wants you, but I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The look on Itachi's face surprised him. It looked so hurt and painful. Like Sasuke wanting someone was hurting him.

Then it hit him, Sasuke wanted him. Even his brother said so. He could at least give it a chance, so he'd push aside the fact that Sasuke had been stalking him for now and just do what he was told. He started to undo his jacket and pull it off.

Itachi was making Sasuke come out of his fetal position and made him look into his eyes. The pure hunger and lust in those red eyes were torturing him, but he couldn't let the blonde see the red irises.

"Naruto."

The blonde picked up his head to see Itachi staring into Sasuke's eyes, and then look at him.

"I need you to turn around, and not look back until I tell you to."

Confusion hit him, why did the other not want him to see what he was going to do?

"Do you understand?"

Scared of arguing with the other, he quickly nodded and turned his back to the two ravens on the bed.

Making sure that the blonde couldn't see, he turned back to Sasuke, who was panting slightly.

He touched his forehead to his brother's and made his voice low enough to only be heard by them.

"Sasuke, you need to drink."

The other let out a low groan at the sentence.

Itachi backed away a little and craned his neck. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and put It on his neck. He shivered slightly when he felt Sasuke licking and sucking on his neck.

"Drink."

That was all the invitation the other needed before he sunk his teeth into the long neck his brother so graciously presented him with.

Itachi let out a silent scream, not to alert the room's other occupant. Fuck Sasuke just shoved into his neck. He was slightly panting now. He couldn't tell that the silence was making the blonde nervous.

"Don't…" Sasuke took a harsh gulp out of Itachi.

"Don't …stop un..undressing, idiot."

Naruto stiffened slightly at the out of breath way Itachi was talking and the idiot comment. None the less, he proceeded to lift his shirt off and start undoing his pants. Once he stood only in his boxers, he waited for Itachi's conformation to turn around.

Itachi, finally sure that Sasuke's eyes were back to their normal black color, pulled away from his brother. Sasuke was licking his lips at the delicious taste of his brother, and then looked up to the other's eyes. There was lust swirling around in them, and they flickered to the other side of the room, making Sasuke also look. He was shocked to see Naruto there in only his boxers facing the wall.

Itachi chose that moment to wipe away the blood on Sasuke's mouth and chin and his neck, the wound already slowly healing, before whispering into his ear.

"I brought him for you, don't do anything stupid like bite him. Then I let you bite me for nothing."

He looked into Itachi's eyes in disbelief.

"Naruto, you can turn around already."

Naruto had stiffened when he heard his name and that he could turn around. He instantly made eye contact with Sasuke and let out a shaky breath. He felt frozen in place.

Sasuke was about to say something to the blonde, when he felt Itachi undoing his jacket.

After quickly ridding the jacket off his brother, he pushed his large hands into Sasuke's shirt and pinched the small nipples. Sasuke let out a quick gasp.

His body was always super sensitive after feeding and Itachi loved to take advantage of that little fact.

Itachi went to sucking on Sasuke's neck a little and loved the moan Sasuke let out in return.

Naruto on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was seeing. And he couldn't believe that it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Sasuke was moaning and gasping as Itachi was pinching the nipples that could barely be seen through the shirt and sucking on his neck. He let out a shaky breath, already feeling his length hardening at the sight.

Itachi let go of the neck to look at Naruto.

"Don't just stand there."

Naruto was surprised out of his little stupor, and hesitantly made his way towards the bed. He had one knee on the bed and the other hanging off. Sasuke was looking at him through half shut eyes, groaning when he sat down.

Itachi chose that moment to take off Sasuke's shirt and bend him forward. Making Sasuke's top half fall onto Naruto's chest. They looked at each other for a second and then Sasuke suddenly dug his head into Naruto's stomach moaning loudly.

Naruto looked up to see Itachi sucking on the dip of sasuke's lower back and taking off the other's jeans. His attention quickly shot back to Sasuke when he felt the other licking his abs, tugging on his boxers.

"Sasuke…"

At that Sasuke bit down on his stomach, then licking the same spot. The younger raven placed both of his hands on Naruto's sides as he continually licked him.

"Naruto."

Sasuke raised up his head to look at the deep blue eyes that he had been obsessed with. He made one long lick going up to the blonde's nipple line, making sure Naruto saw every second of it.

"Fuck me."

Naruto couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. Fuck, did Sasuke have to sound so fucking hot. And those eyes. He shivered when he heard Sasuke moan again. Itachi had already taken off the other's boxers and was massaging the back of Sasuke's thighs.

Itachi was getting tired of waiting for the blonde, but knew that Sasuke wanted the other inside him. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him, and decided to give him a show. He reached around and gripped onto Sasuke's hard penis.

"Ahh! Ah…Nii..nii-san…." The pure bliss that Sasuke felt when Itachi started to pump his neglected shaft was amazing. His eyes landed on the bulge in Naruto's pants and he moaned even louder. God, why wasn't it buried deep within him by now? Deciding to help the blonde along, he yanked the elastic down under the angry red penis that sprang out poking him on the cheek.

At feeling his penis being freed, Naruto looked down at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke breathed over the tip before licking the underside of it. He shivered at feeling the rapid pulse of the blonde above him.

"Fuck…sasu..Sasuke..ah!"

Sasuke chose that moment to silence the idiot blonde by deep throating him. Sasuke almost choked on it when he felt Itachi licking at his hole, and Naruto's hands in the back of his head, pushing him down. God, Itachi and Naruto.

He could feel the tightness of Naruto's balls and knew he was close. He lifted his head despite the protest from the blonde and kissed him deeply. They fought for dominance and teeth hit against teeth, and Itachi just continued with pumping and licking sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke broke away gasping for air, a string of saliva connecting the two. Sasuke let out a loud gasp as Itachi plunged his tongue into Sasuke's hole. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi.

"Itachi… switch with Naruto."

Itachi let go of Sasuke and Naruto shuddered.

Sasuke placed himself directly over Naruto dick and reached behide him to pull Itachi closer.

Sasuke looked right into Naruto's deep blue eyes that had darkened in lust and kissed him deeply again, then biting Naruto's bottom lip.

"Naruto, I want you to shove that big dick of yours so far in me, that I can't even breath."

Then Sasuke tilted his head back to look at Itachi and Kissed him just as hard. He broke the kiss and looked at him from the corner of his eye. Itachi knowing what his brother wanted, spoke before the other had a chance to.

"Get to fucking Uzumaki."

**AAAAH! I'M STOPPING IT THERE!**

**I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T WANNA WRITE ANYMORE!**

**IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN.**

**I'LL MORE THAN LIKELY CONTINUE THE LEMON**

**BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL WANT TO.**

**POOR SAI, RIGHT?**

**LOL I'M THINKING OF MAKING SAI AND MINATO SLASH FLASHBACK**

**I DUNNO, SHOULD I DO MINATO/SAI?**

**SAI IS A HALF VAMPIRE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED**

**AND HE HAS MOST OF THE SAME POWERS REGULAR VAMP DO**

**BUT AGES, MORE SLOWLY INSTEAD OF COMPLETELY STOPPED AGING.**

**LOL AND I HOPE UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS IN SUCH A SHORT GAP WILL PLEASE YOU.**

**SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR FASTER UPDATES!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
